Par Avion/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Par Avion. 101; Pilot I wake up at 7:30 AM, just like I do everyday. As a waitress at Clancey’s Coffee Shop, I have to be up early to prepare breakfast for the many truck drivers coming through this small town. I live in Hugoton, Kansas, which is a relatively small town in southern Kansas. This is one of those towns, where everyone knows everything about everyone. Everyone knows that my name is Erin Fergerson, and that I’m 21. Everyone knows that I am waitress at Clancey’s Coffee Shop, and everyone knows that my sister’s name is Tess. I get up and began taking on my uniform; a blue dress with apron. I live five minutes away from the coffee shop, so I don’t bother walking around in this. This house was once my parent’s. They moved to LA, though, and Tess and I got the house. I open the door to my room, walking out in the hallway. Slowly, I open the door to Tess’ room. She is a schizophreniac; waking her up is a pain. “Get up, Tess. It’s time to go to Dr. Jerome.” I say softly, hoping to wake her up. Tess wakes up, but doesn’t say anything. She hates Dr. Jerome; she claims it’s the needles. After around 10 minutes with bickering, she finally gets up. I help her getting dressed and turn on her computer. She likes sitting on Facebook before eating. Dr. Jerome says that I should let her, so I do. The house is in two floors; our rooms upstairs and everything else downstairs. I walk downstairs, on the way getting a call from my boyfriend, Chad. Chad works with hydro power engineering. He is in New York to find the best way to use hydro power. “Hey, baby.” I say, answering the phone. “Hey.” He says.”So, happily I’ll be home in 4 days. Just in time for Valentine’s day.” I blush, but there’s no one to see. “Yea, I hope you got me a nice gift from New York City.” I say, jokingly. “Very funny, baby.” He says with a dry giggle, one of those he always does. “Anyway, it’s my call time and I know you have to get Tess to the doctors.” “Yea, I love you.” I say. “Love you too, honey.” And he hangs up. Tess walks downstairs, walking past me and goes straight to my car. She does this sometimes; not getting any breakfast. Dr. Jerome says that I should allow her not to eat if she doesn’t want to, so I do. I grab a bagel to eat, and the follow her out to the car. In the car, Tess sits looking out the window. Dr. Jerome lives in the other end of the town; a ten minute ride. We begin to talk about school. Tess is also being home schooled by Dr. Jerome; he claims that it will make her more comfortable if she is being teached by the same person who treats her. “It’s stupid.” That’s all Tess will say about school. “It’s not stupid, you have to learn to get smarter.” I reply, hoping to get through to her. She just repeated. “It’s stupid, it’s stupid, it’s stupid. I’m called retarded by everyone.” “You’re not retarded.” I say, pulling up to Dr. Jerome’s house. We don’t have a hospital here, so she gets treated at Dr. Jerome’s house. “They are jealous of you.” “Jealous of a retarded girl?” Tess says. I smile and give her a soft hug. “Just be happy, okay?” As she opens the door, I say “I love you.”, but she doesn’t respond. I drive away. She is always like this in the morning. It’s usually better in the evening. As a waitress as Clancey’s Coffee Shop, I check in by my boss every day and head into the coffee shop to serve. My regular is there right on time. Deputy Adam Smith, who, I’m not gonna lie, I admire a lot. “Hello, deputy.” I say, taking up pen and notepad to note down his orders. “And what will we be having today?” “Hey, Erin.” Adam says, readning todays newspaper. “The regular please.” I note down bacon, eggs and medium coffe; two sugars. “So no stories about that robbery last week?” I ask, hoping to start a conversation. I place the note with Adam’s orders on the cook’s counter so our cook can begin to make it. “Ok, I was there. That robber was an idiot. He ran outside with his gun and expected not to get shot down.” Says Adam, lowering the newspaper, so he can see me. “Wow.” I say. I wasn’t realy interested, but I need the money of a big tip to pay for my sister’s doctors appointments. And besides, I like to hear Adam talk. “Wow, indeed.” Adam says, raising the newspaper again. You always know when a conversation with Adam is over, and it is now. I move on to the next customer. This one is on the older side; I have never met him before. He looks like he’s around his 50’s, dirty beard, smelling of car oil and gasoline. “Hello, sir, my name is Erin and I will be taking care of you today.” I say way too happily. That’s probably just one of my habits; when meeting new people I act nothing like myself. I am always way too happy and excited to get to know these people. “Hello.” He replies. He looks tired, like he has been up all night. Maybe he has. “Can I start you off with anything to drink?” I ask, nothing down ‘table six’ on my notepad. “Just a coffe, please.” The man says. “One coffee.” I say, noting it down on the notepad. “I’m new here, from LA, what do you think is the best thing to have on your menu?” He asks, looking at me. I look at him to answer, and now really see how tired he looks. If he’s from LA, he is probably a truck driver or a pilot. We have an airport, so it’s not unusual to see pilots here. Truck drivers often stop here as well. “Well, there is the Kansas Omelet, that comes with bacon, provolone cheese, scrambled eggs, ham and onion.” I say. “I’ll take that.” He says, surprisingly fast. Sounds like he’s hungry. I note his orders and smile as I walk towards the next table. That’s someone I know; Greg Demoor. He is a pilot here in Hugoton. He is one of those who flies around, taking pictures of farms and such. “Morning, Erin.” He says, with his usual smile. “Let me have two shots of espresso.” I note it down, “It’ll be here in a few minutes.” I turn around, headed to the counter, and see Adam walking up to the older man. “Hey, Craig. Long time no see. How’s the wife?” Asks the deputy as I go to put in the order. Credits *Erin Fergerson (First appearance) *Tess Fergerson (First appearance) *Adam Smith (First appearance) *Craig Nelson (First appearance) *Greg Demoor (First appearance) Deaths *None Category:Pilots Category:Par Avion Category:Par Avion Issues Category:Issues